Full Heal (Base Set 82)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=6 |reprint1=FullHealExpedition154.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprint2=FullHealHeartGoldSoulSilver93.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Takashi Yamaguchi |reprint3=FullHealBlackWhite95.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint4=FullHealFuriousFists93.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint5=FullHealEvolutions78.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=82/102|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |gbid=A49|gb2set= |gb2id=A56}} |jpdeck=Squirtle Deck|jpcardno=7}} |rarity= |cardno=111/130}} }} }} }} }} }} |jphalfdeck=Chikorita Half Deck|jpcardno=7}} |jphalfdeck=Totodile Half Deck|jpcardno=8}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=132/141}} |rarity= |cardno=154/165|jphalfdeck= |jpcardno=026/029}} |rarity= |cardno=93/123|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=063/070}} |rarity= |cardno=95/114|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=050/053}} |rarity= |cardno=93/111|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=007/XY-P}} |rarity= |cardno=78/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=076/087}} Full Heal (Japanese: なんでもなおし Heal-All) is an . It was first released in the as a . Card text , , , or . }} s from your Active Pokémon. }} s from your Active Pokémon. }} e-Reader data The print includes a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and has the card ID A-26-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information This card was included in the with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi, first released in the Japanese . It was reprinted in the Squirtle Deck of the Japanese . It was reprinted again in the expansion. It was reprinted once again in the Japanese , , , , and theme decks, and both half decks of the Japanese . It was later reprinted in the Japanese expansion with new artwork by the same artist. This print was reprinted in the , first released in the Japanese . This print updated the card effect to include the new Special Condition . Full Heal was later reclassified in Japan as an during the LEGEND Era, though the English prints did not adopt this naming convention until the release of the expansion. This card was reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by Takashi Yamaguchi, first released in the Japanese expansion. This card was reprinted again in the Black & White expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese expansion. It was again reprinted with new artwork by 5ban Graphics in the expansion, first released as one of several Japanese that became available in a number of different card boxes. These included the , released on December 13, 2013, the , released on December 13, 2014, and the , released on September 26, 2015. It was reprinted as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset, featuring the same artwork as the original print and an updated card template reminiscent of the Original Series layout. Gallery Trivia Origin Full Heal is an item in the Pokémon games that removes all status conditions from a Pokémon, the equivalent of the TCG's s. Category:Base Set cards Category:Expansion Pack cards Category:Intro Pack cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:Nivi City Gym cards Category:Kuchiba City Gym cards Category:Tamamushi City Gym cards Category:Yamabuki City Gym cards Category:Guren Town Gym cards Category:Intro Pack Neo cards Category:Pokémon VS cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Pokémon-e Starter Deck cards Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver cards Category:SoulSilver Collection cards Category:Black & White cards Category:White Collection cards Category:Furious Fists cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Evolutions cards Category:Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by Takashi Yamaguchi Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics de:Hyperheiler (TCG) es:Cura Total (TCG) fr:Guérison Totale (Set de Base 82) it:Recupero Totale (Set Base 82) ja:なんでもなおし (カードゲーム) zh:万灵药（集换式卡片）